Kiss Away the Pain
by astudyinotters
Summary: This is a sequel to "Make You Feel My Love", and shows the morning after for Kurt and Blaine.  Filled for a prompt at the Glee-Kink-Meme.


**A/N: Surprise, surprise! This was written as another fill for the Glee-Kink-Meme over on LiVeJoUrNaL. :) Original Prompt: Kurt or Blaine (no preference) is really sore after their first time together. The other rims him to make him feel better and ease the pain. Lots of sweet murmuring and comfort during.**

**Okay, I talked to the OP and asked if I could make a few changes, and they gave me the thumbs up. All warnings will be below. As always, please read and review. :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee, Chris Colfer, and/or Darren Criss. I am also not making any form of profit off of my works, unless you count reader reviews. ;)**

**WARNINGS: Explicit sex between two males, rimming, fingering, barebacking (unprotected sex), felching, and slight cum play. If any of these squick you out or might offend you, please go read something else that's cute and fluffy (like Rory). Just a fair warning, friends. :)**

* * *

><p>Waking up with Blaine was a pleasant experience. The light was just streaming in through my curtains, the sun making my lover's skin glow. Then he turned his head up, his hazel eyes slightly clouded with sleep, but so, <em>so<em> happy.

"Morning, baby," he said, leaning up to kiss me.

"Morning to you too. Coffee?" I replied, gently pushing Blaine off of me.

"Coffee sounds lovely. You okay to move?" he asked, tracing random patterns over my exposed hipbone.

"Of course, why shouldn't I be- shit!" I replied, attempting to move. Let's just say it didn't go well. One moment I was feeling right as rain, but as soon as I try to sit up, my ass starts burning like never before.

"Was I too rough last night?" Blaine asked, fixing me with a concerned look.

"No, it was fine. I don't know why I'm so sore," I replied, trying to sit up again. As a particularly sharp pain shot up my lower back, I gave up, flopping back into the pillows with a huff.

"Turn over, I'll make it better," Blaine said, gently guiding my hips as I rolled over. "Now, nice and slow, we're gonna get you on your hands and knees."

True to his word, Blaine gently maneuvered me onto my hands and knees, my ass sticking up slightly. "Blaine, what are you doing?" I asked, confused when my boyfriend's hands were gently rubbing and kneading my ass cheeks.

"You know they say everything heals better once it's kissed better, right?" he asked. Before I could reply, Blaine pulled my cheeks apart and bent down, his breath coming in hot puffs over my sore hole.

"Blaine, I repeat, what are you doin— _oh_." I started, emitting a breathy moan as my boyfriend leaned the rest of the way in and placed a lewd, smacking kiss on my hole.

"Shhh, baby. I'm kissing it better. If I hurt you, or it's too much, just tell me, okay?" Blaine asked, placing a softer kiss followed by a small swipe of his tongue just over my entrance. I was surprised how good it felt. I was also surprised that my usually composed, goody-two-shoes, model teenaged boyfriend was doing something so _dirty_. He must be enjoying it, if the breathy moans he's emitting are any indication.

"God, you taste so good, Kurt," he moaned, tracing his tongue around my pucker, causing it to flutter and clench around the air. "And you look so fucking hot like this. You're still so stretched from last night."

Sweet GaGa, who would have thought that a dirty-talking, cussing Blaine would be so hot, but it was. Within seconds of hearing what my lover had to say, I was rock hard and leaking pre-cum.

"Blaine," I moaned. "_More,_"

"Sure thing, baby," he chuckled, pulling back to press a kiss just above the base of my spine. Then, without any warning, Blaine positively attached my asshole with deep licks, gently stretching the abused muscles. Naturally, I couldn't help but arch back into his face, pressing his tongue deeper inside of me.

Five minutes later, Blaine pulled back again, crawling off the bed to fumble for his pants. "What are you doing?" I asked, moaning desperately.

"Lube," he replied, pulling out a decently sized bottle, popping the cap, smothering his fingers in the slippery substance. Then he was back on the bed, tongue prodding at my ass, a finger swiftly following, gently probing my insides. He went even slower than he did last night when stretching me. This time, it seemed like he started up trying to make sure everything nothing had ripped during our lovemaking last night, but when a second finger slipped in easily alongside the first, and he scissored them inside me, his intentions were pretty clear.

"Do you think you're up for another round?" he asked, crooking his fingers just so, barely pressing against my prostate.

"Yeah, I think so," I replied, arching into his hand. The burn from earlier had pretty much subsided, leaving naught but burning pleasure in it's wake. Blaine's response was to hum deep in his throat, lapping at my hole again. He kept at this until he had four fingers deep inside me, and I was on the verge of orgasm.

"God, Blaine, just fuck me already," I ordered, thrusting back on his hand, chasing that orgasm like my life depended on it.

"Okay, condom?" he asked, forgetting where they were.

"Screw the condom. I want to feel you cum in me," I replied, arching my back. I was _this_ close to pushing Blaine away, get out my purple friend, and make myself cum.

Thankfully, my boyfriend didn't waste any more time, slicking up his length quickly and then he was pushing in again. It was easier today.

"Fuck, Kurt! You're still so tight!" Blaine hissed, stilling his body to allow me time to adjust. Truth is, I didn't want it. Sure I was sore when I woke up this morning, but I wanted to feel my boyfriend after he left and at school this week.

"Blaine, just fuck me," I moaned, urging him to move by clenching and unclenching around his length. Following my orders, he didn't want another moment, pistoning his hips into me, his pace slow, but his strokes were deep, rubbing against my prostate on every thrust. With how sensitive I was, and how aroused Blaine had gotten from rimming me, it didn't take long for him to cum inside me, pulling out mere seconds after his orgasm, leaving me incomplete, keening at the loss.

"Damn it, Blaine!" I cursed, thrusting my hips against the air, attempting to find my much needed release.

"Hold still," he ordered, hands gripping firmly at my hips.

Obeying, I held perfectly still, at least I did until that _mouth_ was back where it started, lapping at my hole. Okay, if I thought it was dirty before, then this was positively _filthy_. Blaine was lapping around my hole, moaning at the small bits of cum that dribbled out. I didn't want that, so I clenched my insides as tight as I could, trying to hold it inside me. My efforts were in vain when Blaine dropped his hands from my hips to my ass, gripping the cheeks so that his thumbs were hovering over my entrance. I let out a low groan as he pressed his thumbs into my hole before pulling them apart, exposing my now gaping, cum-filled hole to his hungry gaze.

He just stared at me for a minute, watching the cum slowly ooze from my hole, before he was leaning forward and licking a firm stripe from my balls to my hole, eagerly licking at my inside walls. "Taste… so … good," he moaned between licks, genuinely eating me out now.

Everything was hot; my entire body feeling as if it was going to go up in flames. Instead of burning from the inside out from the combined heat of Blaine's cum, his tongue, and my arousal, I went over the edge, spurting my essence across the sheets. Moments later, Blaine flipped me over again, and crawled up my body.

"Was that okay, baby?" he asked.

"It was definitely okay," I replied, opening my arms for him. Before settling into my embrace, he lifted my legs and licked at my hole once more, sucking his cum out onto his tongue. Then, to my surprise, he leaned forward and kissed me, transferring the cum from his mouth to mine. I had no idea what to even think as Blaine's tongue danced with mine, coaxing it into his mouth to seek out the rest of our combined taste. It was strangely arousing tasting both of us, and I groaned as my cock gave an interested twitch.

"Love you," Blaine said, pulling away from our heated embrace, nuzzling into my neck.

"Love you too," I murmured, suddenly sleepy after such an intense orgasm. We fell asleep like that, entwined in one another. During our nap, I dreamt about the future with Blaine. First college in New York, moving into an apartment together, hopefully getting married, possibly kids, and then growing old. It was a great future, and I was excited to spend it with the man in my arms.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And I think I'm done with this mini-series. I hope you all enjoyed this. Please drop a review on your way out!**

**Hugs and Butterfly Kisses,**

**~musicxisxmyxlife753**


End file.
